


Flower Power

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The right environment makes anything possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Power

Title: Flower Power  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: The right environment makes anything possible.  
Word Count: 644  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: Sappy romance. Have your insulin handy!  
A/N: Written for [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/) 's prompt 21: Flowers. It's a follow up to [Colour Blind](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_fluff/107573.html) and will make more sense if that is read first. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , with thanks to [](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/)**mordyn4** who held my hand when the muse fled.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Flower Power

~

Inhaling the intoxicating scent of the garden he was sitting in, Harry picked up his drink and took a sip, his eyes widening as the complex flavours burst across his tongue. “Wow,” he said, taking another quick gulp. “That’s amazing.”

“Told you,” Draco said, a smile playing about his lips as he sipped his own drink. “This place is renowned for their concoctions. All the drinks have floral extracts in them.” He smiled as he warmed to his topic. “In fact, the garden we’re sitting in is a replica of Helga Hufflepuff’s, and it’s one of the most beautiful in this whole region.”

Harry shook his head. “You know so much about Aigua Blava,” he said. “How many times have you been here?”

Draco shrugged. “A few. My family used to vacation here, actually. That’s why I didn’t mind so much tagging along with Pansy and Blaise. I know this place so well that I knew I could find other things to do if they got too annoying.”

Harry sighed and sat back, happily absorbing the soothing atmosphere. The gardens were quiet with the exception of the occasional bird chirping and insect buzzing by. He was really glad that Ginny had encouraged him to go for a walk that day, and that he’d run into Draco.

Since they were both stranded in a foreign city while their friends honeymooned, they had decided to spend their time together. ‘Malfoy’ and ‘Potter’ had become ‘Draco’ and ‘Harry’, and they’d come to learn a lot about each other over the past week as they had explored the gorgeous, flower-filled countryside.

But this was their last day, and Harry was surprised at how the thought of leaving all this behind filled him with, well, dread, in no small part because it meant going back to a life without Draco. He wasn’t even sure when he’d become so attached to him.

“I’ll miss this,” Draco said, uncannily echoing Harry’s thoughts. “I’ve actually come to enjoy spending time with you, odd as that may seem.”

Harry smiled. “It doesn’t seem odd to me. I’ve had fun this week, too, and I was just thinking how weird it’s going to be to go back to England and not see you every day.”

“I suppose we need to make today memorable, then,” Draco said, picking up one of the exotic blooms lying on the table. He leaned forward, tucking it behind Harry’s ear. “Suits you,” he said, sitting back in his chair.

Harry blushed. “Oh! I... um... wow...”

Draco licked his lips, and to Harry’s eyes looked slightly nervous. “Well, it seemed like the thing to do. I’m sorry if I offended you...”

“No,” Harry interrupted, placing his hand on top of Draco’s. “I’m not offended at all. It’s that sort of place, isn’t it?” A determined look crossed his face. “A place for flowers and romance and...”

“And?” Draco prompted, his fingers absently entwining with Harry’s.

“And kisses,” Harry whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips softly to Draco’s.

They kissed for mere moments, and yet, when Harry pulled back, it was to the sight of a dazed, very aroused Draco.

“Okay?” Harry asked, his heart beating fast.

Draco smiled. “More than,” he replied. He stood, never letting go of Harry’s hand. “Come on, we’ve wasted enough time as it is!”

“What... where are we going?” Harry asked, scrambling after him, his hand still held fast in Draco’s.

Draco turned around, and Harry caught his breath at the heated look in his eyes. “We’re going back to the hotel, and we are going to spend our last day in this place exploring each other,” Draco said huskily. “That all right with you?”

Harry nodded, rendered mute, and with a grin, began hurrying Draco along.

Neither man saw the two women hidden by the bushes who were high-fiving each other in congratulation.

~


End file.
